


Forging New Bonds

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Metal Dildo, Sex on an Anvil, i love them sm yall, peridot uses her powers btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Bismuth seems to have a small interest in Peridot and takes her to the forge. Peridot has a pleasant surprise awaiting for her there.





	Forging New Bonds

The final battle was over and once again, Beach City was mending. The residents had moved back in, everyone was cleaning up the rubble over the town, and everyone seemed to be settling down. Except for the diamonds who were stranded on the planet with their pearls; who knew when they would get back to Homeworld? Perhaps when their ships were cleaned up? Or perhaps when they found another ship. Whatever the case was, they were trying to patiently await for good reasoning while sticking around. 

However, while the others were settling down, Bismuth had decided to give a gift to the small green gem full of spunk while she was away healing-- the gift was the barn. Bigger, newer, and much more revamped. Rather pretty, too... and all of the original creations were on it as well! Not to mention that Bismuth had hay in the building. But for now, it was break time. 

The gem remained sitting on the barn floor, awaiting the return of her new spunky friend. Sighing softly, Bismuth eventually decided to lay back and rest for a bit. Her hard work had been quick but worth it... and really? She couldn't wait to show that spunky green gem even more of what she had for her; she had a big surprise awaiting her and couldn't wait to show it to her... but for now, she decided that it was time to rest. Her black eyes had closed before she folded her arms over her chest, relaxing against a bale of hay. Now was time to sleep... and later? When that spunky peridot came back? It'd be time for adventure.

. . .

"Oh my stars! Bismuth! Did you do this?!"

"Wh-" abruptly jerking forward, the metallic gem widened her dark eyes before glancing about. She looked toward Peridot, examining her rather closely before nervously grinning. Oh... stars on her uniform? How cute. "Yeah... yeah, I rebuilt the barn for you. For being so brave out there during battle..." she murmured softly. A large hand brushed through her multicoloured dreadlocks before she grunted softly after standing. Bismuth looked down toward Peridot afterward, reaching down to ruffle up her fluffy hair. "You got a whole lot of spunk in such a small frame. I adore it. I also adore your new uniform," she hummed rather happily. 

"Oh, well, thanks! Of course! Only because i'm the best," Peridot boasted.

"Mm. Sure are. Come with me. I have more stuff to show you as well. I have a little surprise for you back at the forge. Seeing that you're a crafty little thing, I should show you what I have in store for you," she crooned softly. Waving a hand at the small gem afterward. Peridot curiously bound forward, deciding to see what Bismuth had in store. Obviously curious, she went about of following the large but stocky gem. 

. . .

Arriving to the forge, Bismuth begun proudly presenting the place to Peridot. "This is my favourite place in the universe. It's pretty relaxing... say, can you bathe in lava?"

"... I don't know and I don't /want/ to know. I'd rather not melt away today..." Peridot commented rather quietly. Letting out a tiny huff, she fanned herself off using her hand before going to sit on top of the anvil. Glancing around afterward, she eventually looked back toward Bismuth who smiled at her. Feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment, she looked away and huffed. "This is a nice place though. I, uh, like it.." she murmured quietly. Sitting up a bit as she watched Bismuth rummage about a chest, her head tilted and she raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting one of my finest pieces of works. I don't only make weapons, y'know."

"Wait... what-" before Peridot could continue, she noticed Bismuth had pulled out a relatively thick metal dildo. Oh- two? What for? Was this for... her? Feeling her face grow darker with embarrassment, she bit her lip and nervously laughed. "If that's for me, I don't think it's going to fit-"

"Naw, don't worry. I think you can handle a bit. And plus, the both of us need to do something together! We gotta have a little competition. The first one to have an orgasm is the loser. So whatdya say?" Handing over one of the dildos to Peridot, she watched the small gem hold onto it curiously. She looked so confused! Unable to hold back a small laugh, she begun undressing herself, trying to get Peridot to follow her lead. "Come on. I know you like your stars and all but you gotta take em off to get at the good things underneath," she coaxed Peridot. Reluctantly, the small gem was starting to dress. "Ay, good girl," she lightly praised, only receiving soft grumbles from Bismuth. With that, the metallic gem sat down on the warm floor before spreading her legs, deciding to put her own dildo to work. Pushing it into her slick core with a bit of effort, she lowly groaned and glanced toward Peridot. "We'll start at the same time, aight?"

"Alright... nyeh-" she grunted afterward, pulling her uniform off before dropping it to the floor. Looking at the metallic phallus in her small hand, she eventually decided to use her free hand, spitting onto it. Using her spit as lube, she begun to rub at the phallus only to notice Bismuth watching with interest. Upon further inspection, she noticed Bismuth had started to evert. Her own slick phallus was sliding out of it's sheathe only to twitch about. Oh... stars... it actually looked kinda pretty... not to mention the small black star on the side of it... and a few light rainbow hues? That was cute. After catching herself staring, Peridot huffed and pouted when she looked away. Finally positioning the dildo at her entrance, she slowly pushed it in before gasping when it had popped in completely. Whining, she looked down and examining the object in her warm core before looking toward Bismuth. "... are we ready?"

"You bet," Bismuth laughed a bit. Watching Peridot, she eventually leaned back against the wall before starting to pump the metallic dildo into her own body. Though short in length, it wasn't small in girth; it was relatively close to the size of her own tentacle but excluding the length of course... and the colour. Nonetheless, Bismuth decided to start focusing on the moment; she knew she was able to hold out an orgasm longer than any other gem on the team could... so she just wanted to prove that point further. 

Shakily letting out a moan, Peridot cutely whimpered a bit more before shakily sighing afterward. Stars... this felt so good...! And she couldn't help but whimper a bit more. Deciding to start using her own powers, she thrust the smooth metal phallus in and out of her core, obviously enjoying the lewd noises coming from it. However, upon realization, something had popped into her head. Metal. Bismuth was metal... and if she decided to play it careful, she could edge Bismuth closer to an orgasm and win the little game! Hah! With her hand supporting herself, she decided to subtly wiggle her fingers about to control the dildo inside of Bismuth. Making it vibrate just a bit, she tried her best to move on with the pace Bismuth was going with. Her voice was absolutely beautiful and listening to those moans only made her sex throb harder. Thrusting her own dildo in and out of herself, she pitifully let out a moan and her free hand only clenched into a fist, making the dildo vibrate harder inside of Bismuth.

Jerking rather suddenly and letting out a moan of delight, she gritted her teeth and looked to Peridot. "So you think you can get away with cheating?" she laughed a bit only to shakily groan afterward.

"Mmhn-"

"I don't think so, short stuff," she smugly grinned.

Peridot had made sure she had control of the dildo inside of Bismuth before letting out a surprised gasp when Bismuth had took the other one out of her wet green cunt. Nervously sitting back a bit, she widened her eyes when Bismuth had pinned her to the anvil. Her legs willingly spread for the real phallus coming toward her instead. She reached down, guiding the slick tentacle into her pussy before crying out when Bismuth had slammed into her rather roughly. Thank stars she was durable! "Nnhn- Bismuth!-" she cried out softly. With her legs laying atop Bismuth's wide hips, she rocked her own to the rhythm of Bismuth's own thrusts. She cried out pitifully, tightly holding onto the metallic gem's shoulders. Her free hand continued to vibrate the dildo inside of Bismuth while thrusting it in and out of her. With the two moaning in unison, Peridot had completely lost control of her powers; her body violently jerked as she came at the same time as Bismuth, shuddering at the feeling of the warm cum oozing into her body. Reaching down and placing a tiny hand on her somewhat distorted belly after being freed, she looked up toward Bismuth who looked relatively exhausted from the session as well.

"Mmhm... you were good but you still lost-"

"We came at the same time!"

"I felt you cum first. Sorry but you have to accept defeat," she grinned before letting out a grunt when she had reached down to remove the metallic phallus out of herself, laying onto the anvil next to Peridot's. Pulling out, she watched the colourful seed leak from the green gem before proudly humming. Gently smearing the cum about, she glanced toward Peridot. "You know what? I think /this/ is my finest work of art," she laughed.


End file.
